Surprises (Hermin22)
by Fastlight
Summary: Minerva a la surprise de sa vie. - Histoire d'Hermin22 – TRADUCTION AUTORISÉE


Histoire originale : Hermin22 (langue originale : anglais)

Pairing : Minerva / Hermione (amitié)

Disclaimers : JK Rowling possède Harry Potter

 **Surprises**

"Ah, Miss Granger. J'avais espéré que vous viendriez aujourd'hui." Albus Dumbledore souriait de son portrait du Ministère.

Hermione Granger secoua la tête. "Professeur, comment avez-vous pu prévoir que je viendrais voir votre portrait aujourd'hui ?! Nous n'avons jamais eu de contact significatif, la guerre a pris fin il y a deux mois et votre seul portrait connu est ici, à Londres."

Les yeux de Dumbledore commencèrent à scintiller. "Cela a toujours été un de mes talents. C'est vrai, je crains que nous n'ayons jamais eu beaucoup de contacts. Je peux vous assurer que si les temps avaient été différents, j'aurais beaucoup apprécié votre compagnie. Vous avez eu des contacts significatifs avec elle cependant. Pas autant que vous l'auriez souhaité l'une comme l'autre, mais les débuts timides étaient au rendez-vous. Vous êtes une sorcière brillante et une bonne amie. Vous savez quel jour nous sommes, et vous savez qu'elle n'a aucun ami proche depuis ma mort. Je sais que vous êtes tous aux prises avec les séquelles de la guerre, mais j'avais espéré que vous iriez plus loin pour savoir comment la joindre. Comme toujours, vous ne m'avez pas déçu. "

"C'est inquiétant quand vous faîtes ça", déclara Hermione.

Dumbledore se mit à rire. "J'ai entendu cela plusieurs fois auparavant de la femme même que vous cherchez." Il leva la main. "Touchez ma main," dit-il, et Hermione fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Les images d'une petite maison isolée apparurent dans son esprit, et Hermione sut où elle devait aller.

"Pensez-vous que je devrais aller la voir ? Je ne veux vraiment pas m'immiscer."

"Suivez votre cœur, Miss Granger. Vous connaissez déjà la réponse."

"Merci, Professeur. C'était agréable de parler avec vous."

"Pour moi également Miss Granger. J'espère qu'une fois Poudlard restauré, j'aurai le plaisir de vous voir plus souvent."

* * *

Hermione était nerveuse alors qu'elle se tenait devant le chalet. Très nerveuse. Elle avait fait un gâteau et instruit les autres. Ils lui donneraient quinze minutes pour préparer le Professeur très privé. Si elle ne frappait pas maintenant, ils seraient là sans aucune préparation.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hermione frappa à la porte, tenant le gâteau devant elle, comme une offre de paix.

Minerva pensa que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son audition. Était-ce un coup à la porte ? C'était impossible. Personne ne savait même que ce chalet existait.

Il y eu un bruit à nouveau. C'était un coup en effet.

Lentement, elle se leva de son fauteuil, mettant son livre de côté. Elle avait encore des douleurs depuis la bataille et il lui fallut un moment pour se redresser. Saisissant sa canne, elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte.

Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire confiance à ses yeux.

"Miss Granger !" Elle ne put cacher sa surprise. Comment diable l'avait-t-elle trouvée ?

"Bon anniversaire, Professeur", félicita Hermione, remettant le gâteau à la reine du jour.

Miss Granger lui avait préparé un gâteau. Joliment décoré avec une écriture parfaite : on pouvait lire un magnifique "Joyeux Anniversaire, Professeur McGonagall" en lettres élégantes. N'y avait-il pas de limite à ce que la jeune sorcière talentueuse pouvait faire ? Son anniversaire. Elle s'était souvenue de son anniversaire.

Hermione commença à s'inquiéter, attendant que la sévère sorcière dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

"Miss Granger, veuillez excuser mes mauvaises manières," dit finalement la femme ébahie. "Vous m'avez vraiment prise par surprise. S'il vous plaît, entrez."

Hermione laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle retenait et entra. Jusqu'ici tout allait bien.

Voyant que son ancien Professeur n'avait pas de main libre pour utiliser sa canne, Hermione vint à son secours. "Dois-je prendre cela pour vous ?" demanda-t-elle en attrapant le gâteau.

"Oui, ce serait gentil, Miss Granger. Laissez-moi vous guider," dit-elle et Hermione la suivit dans le petit salon. Sachant qu'il y avait plus de monde à venir, Hermione plaça le gâteau sur la table ronde au lieu de la table basse devant le feu.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle se plaça devant le Professeur toujours sans voix. "Je suis désolée si je me suis introduite, mais c'est votre anniversaire et je ne voulais pas le laisser passer inaperçu. C'est une raison de célébrer, surtout maintenant. Je vous souhaite tout le meilleur du fond de mon cœur. Beaucoup de choses heureuses en ce jour, Professeur. "

Minerva regarda son ancienne élève. Elle était totalement submergée par la visite inattendue. "Je ... je suis ... bien, merci, Miss Granger. C'est très gentil."

Hermione sourit de soulagement, se sentant un peu mieux. "Cela vous dérangerait-il terriblement si je vous faisais un câlin, Professeur ?"

"Non, je… Bien sûr que non. Juste… Je suis encore un peu endolorie."

Hermione hocha la tête et s'avança, enfermant la femme sévère dans une étreinte très douce.

Il fallut un moment pour s'y habituer, mais sentir l'étreinte chaleureuse d'Hermione était étonnamment agréable, et elle entoura la jeune femme de sa main libre et la rapprocha d'elle. "Vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner, Hermione Granger," murmura-t-elle.

En souriant, Hermione relâcha la femme. "Attendez juste de voir. La journée n'est pas encore terminée", déclara-t-elle en sortant une chaise de la table à manger. "Asseyez-vous, Professeur, et laissez-moi m'occuper du reste. Profitez bien de la journée."

Minerva était sur le point de l'interroger quand on frappa à la porte. Avant que la vieille femme puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione était déjà allée ouvrir.

"Et ?" Demanda Ginny excitée.

Hermione sourit joyeusement. "Tout va bien. S'il vous plaît, entrez, mais faîtes attention avec elle. Elle est plutôt endolorie," murmura Hermione en faisant entrer le reste de la foule.

"Bon anniversaire, Professeur !" crièrent-ils alors qu'ils se tenaient devant elle.

Minerva n'avait pas su ce qui la frappait. Une minute, elle était seule dans un chalet que personne ne connaissait et était prête à ignorer son anniversaire et maintenant non seulement Hermione était dans son salon, mais également Potter, Weasley et sa sœur.

Elle utilisa la table pour se relever et reçu un baiser sur la joue de Mister Potter, un baiser sur la main de Mister Weasley et un rapide câlin de Ginny Weasley avec tous leurs souhaits d'anniversaire.

"Asseyez-vous, tout le monde", ordonna Hermione, puis elle s'agenouilla à côté de son professeur. "Laissez-moi faire du thé et dresser la table", demanda-t-elle.

Minerva était trop abasourdie pour protester. "La cuisine est par là", elle désigna une porte au fond de la pièce. "Je vais mettre la table." D'un geste de la baguette, les assiettes s'envolèrent et Hermione alla prendre le thé.

"C'est une surprise", déclara Minerva une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé sa parole.

"Eh bien, vous connaissez Hermione," dit Ronald. "Elle est toujours douée pour les surprises."

La sorcière sévère hocha la tête. "Elle l'est en effet."

* * *

Ce fut un après-midi des plus agréables pour Minerva. Tout le monde parlait joyeusement des bons vieux jours d'école avant la guerre. Cette dernière était généralement évitée et pendant quelques heures, rien de grave ne s'était passé. Ils avaient même des cadeaux pour leur ancien Professeur et Minerva fut vraiment touchée. Il y avait un livre de M. Weasley, sûrement choisi par Hermione, une écharpe de Miss Weasley et une couverture douce de M. Potter. Minerva avait un fort pressentiment qu'Hermione l'avait aidé avec ça aussi, mais elle s'en fichait. Et puis il y avait ce beau et délicieux gâteau d'Hermione. Quelle belle façon inattendue de passer son anniversaire.

Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, mais avait observé comment Minerva se détendait progressivement au fil du temps. Comme convenu, les autres se levèrent quand Hermione s'aperçut que s'asseoir sur cette chaise devenait inconfortable pour la reine du jour et hocha discrètement la tête en direction de Ginny, qui comprit.

Ils firent leurs adieux et laissèrent un Professeur McGonagall plutôt heureux aux soins de Hermione.

"Pourquoi ne pas vous mettre pas à l'aise sur le canapé, Professeur ? Je vais nettoyer et vous rejoindre dans une minute."

"Miss Granger, je ne peux pas vous laisser…"

"S'il vous plaît, Professeur. C'est votre anniversaire. Laissez-moi faire cela pour vous et essayer le cadeau de Harry. Je vous apporterai votre tasse."

Sachant quand elle était battue, Minerva acquiesça. Hermione avait en quelque sorte pris en main toute la journée qui s'était exceptionnellement bien déroulée. "Merci, Miss Granger."

La vieille femme s'abaissa sur le canapé quand Hermione fut hors de vue. Elle commençait à être très inconfortable à table et ses invités étaient donc partis au bon moment. Elle était vraiment toujours endolorie et soupira de contentement lorsqu'elle trouva sa place entre les coussins moelleux.

Hermione revint et posa deux tasses de thé sur la table avant de s'asseoir à côté de son mentor. Puis elle sortit une petite fiole à l'aspect familier. "J'ai trouvé ça dans la cuisine et j'ai pensé que vous pouviez en avoir besoin."

Minerva sourit à la réflexion de la fille et prit la potion anti-douleur. "Vous êtes une jeune femme pleine de ressources, Hermione Granger."

"J'espère que notre raid ne vous a pas dérangé."

"Non, Hermione, pas du tout. J'étais plus que surprise, je dois l'admettre, mais j'ai passé une journée des plus agréables. Comment m'avez-vous trouvé, cependant ? Je suis vraiment perplexe à ce sujet."

Hermione sourit à la mémoire. "Je suis allée voir le portrait du Professeur Dumbledore au Ministère à Londres."

"Vous êtes allée à Londres pour savoir où je suis !?"

"Eh bien, il n'y avait pas d'autre option. La seule personne à qui je pouvais penser pour savoir où vous étiez était le Professeur Dumbledore. Alors oui, je suis allée à Londres."

Réalisant vraiment à quel point Hermione devait se soucier d'elle pour affronter autant de problèmes, Minerva prit son verre et regarda sérieusement la jeune femme à ses côtés. "Vous êtes vraiment quelque chose, Miss Granger."

"Quelque chose de bien, j'espère", dit Hermione alors qu'elle tendait la main pour chercher son sac.

Minerva sembla presque blessée un instant. "Vous partez si tôt ?"

"Oh non, j'ai juste besoin de récupérer votre cadeau," expliqua Hermione. Elle était très contente de voir à quel point la femme âgée avait eu l'air triste lorsqu'elle avait pensé que son invitée partait.

"Un cadeau ? Mais nous avons déjà mangé votre magnifique cadeau."

"Un gâteau n'est pas un cadeau à proprement parlé, Professeur. Ça, c'est votre cadeau," expliqua la jeune sorcière avant de lui remettre un cadeau joliment emballé.

Soigneusement, Minerva défit le rubans, ouvrit le papier d'emballage et révéla un album.

"Nous avons perdu tellement de souvenirs pendant la bataille, et j'ai eu la chance de l'avoir envoyé chez mes parents avant de quitter Poudlard. Il était bien protégé là-bas et maintenant c'est le vôtre. Je réalise qu'il ne couvre qu'une infime fraction de votre passé à Poudlard, mais j'espère que vous y trouverez quelques instantanés que vous apprécierez. "

Sans un mot, Minerva ouvrit le livre et parcourut les photos. Elle ne remarqua même pas ses propres larmes, trop absorbée par le souvenir des photographies. La dernière bataille avait détruit ses quartiers et, bien que le château soit encore trop instable pour en être sûr, elle soupçonnait fortement que ses biens personnels n'avaient pas survécu. Ce livre plein de souvenirs était si précieux pour la sorcière aînée qu'elle ne pouvait penser à aucun mot qui lui rendrait justice. Les mains tremblantes, elle le referma et le posa sur la table basse. C'était trop pour le moment.

Elle avait désespérément envie de dire quelque chose mais se retrouva incapable de le faire. Dans un geste impuissant, elle tira sur le cardigan d'Hermione, et la jeune sorcière fit la seule chose possible pour le moment et enveloppa son mentor dans une étreinte compréhensive. De douces caresses apaisèrent progressivement le flot d'émotions ressenties par Minerva, et la femme plus âgée embrassa plusieurs fois la tempe d'Hermione avant de la relâcher.

"Comment puis-je rembourser ta gentillesse exceptionnelle, Hermione ?"

La jeune sorcière lui sourit avec des yeux pétillants, notant le changement de pronom. "Les cadeaux ne sont pas censés être remboursés, Professeur. Vous méritez tellement plus que je ne peux vous en donner."

Minerva se composa lentement. "J'espère que tu réalises que je vais avoir du mal à te laisser partir maintenant."

Hermione secoua la tête. "Je ne veux pas y aller, pour être tout à fait honnête. J'aimerais aider avec les réparations. Je ne me sens pas encore prête à commencer l'université, et si vous le souhaitez, j'ai entendu que vos samedis soirs étaient libre depuis le décès du Professeur Dumbledore. Peut-être pourrions-nous commencer et former une nouvelle tradition. Cela me briserait le cœur de ne pas vous voir régulièrement. "

"Ma chère, pourquoi voudrais-tu passer autant de temps avec une vieille femme comme moi ? Je peux être assez difficile à vivre parfois." Bien sûr, Minerva était très heureuse de la demande. Elle était seule. Elle avait presque réussi à le nier, mais la familiarité d'un ami proche lui avait manqué. Hermione avait d'autres amis, cependant. Elle ne voulait pas que la belle jeune femme se sente obligée de passer du temps avec elle.

À cela, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. "Je n'en doute pas du tout", dit-elle. "J'aime mes amis. Vous le savez. Mais je prends soin de vous également." Elle avait voulu dire "l'aimer » au lieu de "prendre soin d'elle", mais craignait que ce soit trop et trop tôt pour la femme normalement si réservée.

"Qui d'autre pourrait s'asseoir avec moi et corriger les articles du Mensuel de la Métamorphose juste pour le plaisir ? Qui d'autre pourrait défier mon esprit comme vous le faites ? A qui d'autre pourrais-je demander conseil puisque mes parents ne sont plus là ? Qui d'autre laisseriez-vous être assez proche pour parler de choses importantes ? A qui d'autre permettriez-vous de garder un œil sur vous et de voir ce que vous ressentez vraiment ? "

Hermione fit une petite pause pour laisser ses mots s'enfoncer et prit les deux mains de son mentor dans les siennes, faisant un pas de plus dans sa demande : "Laisse-moi devenir ton amie, Minerva McGonagall."

Une fois de plus, la sorcière aînée prit Hermione dans ses bras, et dans son cœur, elle savait qu'elle était la seule réponse possible.

"C'est Minerva, ma chérie," murmura-t-elle. "S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Minerva."

-Fin-

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, un avis, une suggestion. C'est vraiment motivant !


End file.
